Power of PineSol
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Fang talks about something that Max doesn't want to. What does she do? Mang. One-shot.


Power of Pine-sol

"Fang, come on. If we don't finish cleaning-"

"Max, cleanings boring." Fang threw the dust-rag down. He sauntered over to me smiling. "Your mom and the flock are both gone."

"So?" I looked back at the table, still cleaning it. "The only reason that me and you are home alone is because we're grounded. And you know who got us grounded? You."

"I remember you being with me when I got caught. I mean, it would be kind of weird if I was doing it alone."

"You're the one that wanted to go out!"

"And? I just wanted to go flying."

"At five in the morning?"

"Look, you're the one that attacked me."

I blushed. "Liar! You said that I looked cute and then you kissed my head."

"That has nothing to do with when you pushed me down and start-"

"You pulled me down on top of you!"

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"Well if you had told me that your mom gets up at six-"

"First off, I know just as much about her as you. Secondly, she's a vet!"

"So?" Fang was really close to me now. Great…

"Well she works in the morning, duh."

"You can not blame this all on me. I figured we'd just make out not..." Fang just trailed off.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"You make it sound like we did something…nasty."

"Define nasty."

"You make it sound like we slept together!"

"It's not like we haven't before."

"Stop that! We didn't sleep together like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…you know. You make it sound like sex."

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"No. You're just implying stuff."

"I'm not that one that brought up sleeping together." Fang smiled. "But…we have been dating for awhile."

"Fang-"

"What?" He leaned in closer. "All I'm saying is that- Shit Max!"

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

I turned to look at my mom as she walked into the kitchen while still holding Fang, trying to wash his eye out. "…Nothing."

"I thought I said that you were to clean?"

"Max attacked me!"

"Did not. You were trying to-" I stopped myself. "Anyways, Fang has Pine-Sol in his eye."

"What?" She was next to us in seconds. "Did you-"

"The can thingy said to wash his eye out. If he would quit moving, it would be a lot easier."

"It stings Max!"

"Aw, Fangy got hurt." Iggy sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did he get it in his eye?" Nudge asked.

We were both silent as I continued to hold his head under the sink, the faucet running into his eye.

"Well?" Dr. Martinez looked at the two of us. When we took up her offer of staying her for awhile, she laid down some ground rules about me and Fang. I think she thinks that we're having sex. Her finding us sneaking in the other day at six thirty didn't help any…

"Max let me up." Fang pushed me away and stood up, the eye that I sprayed closed tightly. "We were cleaning and Max accidentally sprayed me in the eye."

"Yeah because that happens everyday." Ella mumbled, opening the fridge.

I sighed. "Fang let me finish wash your eye."

"You've done enough."

"Whatever."

"Fang open your eye." Mom stood in front of him. Fang did and let my mother inspect it. "It looks like she didn't spray it too bad."

"If I ever sprayed her-"

"Who's to say that you already haven't?" Iggy smiled as Nudge and Ella laughed at his joke.

"You three, go away." Mom ordered. "Ella you have homework. Iggy and Nudge, go find out what the other two are doing."

They all groaned, walking out of the room. Once they were gone, Mom looked at me. "What really happen?"

"Nothing."

"Max."

"Really nothing." I grabbed the Pine-Sol that had been sat on the counter where I could read the directions. "Is Fang's eye okay?"

"It looks alright." Dr. Martinez sighed. "You guys need to finish cleaning later. Right now, you get to put the groceries away."

"Fun." Fang mumbled in my ear as we walked out to the car. "I can't believe you sprayed me in the eye."

"I can't believe that you tried to get me to have sex with you."

"Shut up. If she hears you-"

"She won't." I opened the car door. "Does your eye feel okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I kissed his cheek. "Now I know that if you try something I can just spray you in the eye to get you away and you'll be okay."

"Whatever."

* * *

We were now cleaning the bathroom. Fang was doing the toilet while I had the Windex, washing the mirror.

"About before…I'm sorry if I made you feel weird about the sleeping together."

I sighed. "It's fine. And I'm sorry about your eye."

"It's alright." Fang looked over at me. "But you know, a blowjob's not really sex. I mean you could- Shit Max!"

I wonder if Windex or Pine-sol hurts more…


End file.
